Peter Parker (Earth-1939)
Peter Parker was the child of the 20-year-old Richard Parker and the 18-year-old Mary Parker (who weren't married at that point) when Peter was 4-months-old, his father gave him up for his Uncle Ben and Aunt May to raise him while Richard and Marry went through college. Every month, Peter would receive a check from his father helping Ben and May financially, and once Richard was an adult, he got quite rich and successful and could help more and more in Peter's life. Even tho, for Peter, his grand-uncle Ben was his real father. As a teenager, Peter was socially awkward and had trouble talking with girls, he was particularly speechless whenever talking to Mary-Jane Watson, the niece of one of his parents' closest friends and the most beautiful girl he ever laid his eye on. On a certain day, Peter went to see the new scientific hall in the museum, during the exposition, the turn-on an old radioactive-machine from the early-60s accidentally hitting a little spider with radiation. This spider bit Peter in the hand and this one girl named Cyndi Moon in the foot, after leaving the museum, Peter noticed his powers, he was almost hit by a car but was saved by his spider-sense, was able to crawl the wall of a building and crushing a metal chime with his hand. Peter tells his Uncle Ben about his powers, Ben doesn't want May to know because due to her weak heart, such news could be too much for her. Ben takes Peter to wrestling matches and helps him with his carreer where he creates the alias of Spider-Man. One day, a thief passes by Peter while a cop yells for him to stop him, Peter ignores, finds ridiculous that the officer expects him to stop a possibly armed man. After going where his uncle parked the car, his founds Uncle Ben almost dead after getting shot during a car robbery, Peter suits up as Spider-Man and catches the robber, just to find out he was the man the cop yelled him to stop. After leaving him on webs for the police to take, Peter decides to use his powers to fight crime, as the amazing Spider-Man. Trivia: * Peter often heard he was as handsome as his father without his glasses but kept the glasses because people seemed to disappointed as they realize Peter isn't the same "Pit of manhood of cofidence" that Richard is. * After find out that Mary-Jane Watson had a crush on Spider-Man, Peter revealed his identity and feelings towards her just to get turned down nicely as always but from that day and after, he wasn't afraid to talk with Mary-Jane and considered her to be his best friend. * Peter dreams to create his own cientific company one day, wants to call it "Horizon Labs". * The first thing Peter after getting his powers was buying a test to check if he was a mutante, negative every single time. * He stay two months at his parents house because Aunt May was in the hospital due to a heart attack after receiving the news about Ben's death.